kidsmealfandomcom-20200213-history
Star Wars Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith (Burger King, 2005)
thumb|300px|right|Demonstration of the toys thumb|300px|right An assortment of 31 Super-D Star Wars toys, known as the Super Star Wars Collection, were available in North America, for the theatrical release of Star Wars: Episode III. The promotion lasted 6 weeks total. Each weekly case would contain 200 toys per case. Of those 200 toys per case, 39 toys would be allotted for each of that week's plush, water squirter, movie viewer, wind-up and pull-back vehicle. The remaining five toys per case would be the chase Darth Vader, which was available all six weeks. During the first two weeks of the promotion the toys came with a mail-in offer for a promotional Yoda and R2-D2 figure two-pack from Hasbro's Galactic Heroes toy line. Select members of the design team that worked on the toy promotion and some of Burger King's CEOs received the complete set of 31 toys in a limited edition display window box. Alternatively, there were other toy series internationally, and in Australia. This was the first non-international promotion that Burger King had done, in promotion of a feature film. A follow-up assortment of an additional 17 Super-D Star Wars toys, known as the Star Wars Saga, would later release in the same year in North America for the DVD release of Star Wars: Episode III. Toys Plush figures *'Wicket', a toy of Ewok Wicket W. Warrick (Week 1) *'Chewbacca', (Week 2) *'Jawa', eyes light-up (Week 3) *'Boga', (Week 4) *'Wampa', (Week 5) *'Tarfful' (Week 6) Wind-up figures *'Han Solo in carbonite', two toys in one - figure vibrates open carbonite shell to mimic unthawing (Week 1) *'Yoda', figure back flips (Week 2) *'Senator Padme Amidala', figure paces back and forth (Week 3) *'General Grevious', figure has lightsaber swinging action (Week 4) *'Clone Trooper', Episode II version - figure marches (Week 5) *'Watto', figure hops and flaps wings (Week 6) Water squirter figures *'Jabba the Hutt', (Week 1) *'R2-D2', (Week 2) *'Darth Sidious', aka Emperor Palpatine (Week 3) *'Jar Jar Binks', (Week 4) *'Boba Fett', (Week 5) *'Super Battle Droid' (Week 6) Movie viewer figures *'Luke Skywalker', scenes depict Episode V (Week 1) *'Darth Maul', scenes depict Episode I (Week 2) *'Obi-Wan Kenobi', scenes depict Episode III (Week 3) *'Princess Leia', scenes depict Episode IV (Week 4) *'C-3PO', scenes depict Episode VI (Week 5) *'Mace Windu', scenes depicts Episode II (Week 6) Pull-back vehicles *'Millennium Falcon', (Week 1) *'Luke Skywalker's X-Wing Fighter', has a secondary function of opening/closing S-Foils (Week 2) *'Anakin Skywalker's Podracer', (Week 3) *'Jedi Starfighter', Episode III version (Week 4) *'Darth Vader's Tie Fighter' (Week 5) *'Landspeeder', (Week 6) Chase figure *'Mystery of Darth Vader', two toys in one - Vader shell opens to reveal Anakin Skywalker figure (All Weeks) Reaction The Dove Foundation, a non-profit established to promote "wholesome entertainment", panned the toy series, given the film's PG-13 rating. They urged Burger King to pull the toys from market, and stop the promotion."Critics take aim at 'Star Wars' meals", CNN/Money, 24 May 2005. This repeats their campaigning against Batman Returns, a 1992 McDonald's Happy Meal promotion. Sources External links * "Star Wars Comes Back to Burger King", Star Wars, 10 May 2005. Category:Star Wars Category:2005 Category:Burger King Category:In the news